


Mended Flesh

by Espeones



Series: Flesh and Stone [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Sequel to "Cracked Stone"Gon's patience wears thin, and finally, he gets to see Killua again!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh a long time coming.

Killua couldn't sleep that night. Laying down on the couch in Alluka's living room apartment. He blamed the lonely feeling on unnecessary emotions. It was probably caused by a lack of  _ Gon _ . Who had to go back to  _ his _ city hours earlier.

Staring at the pale purple ceiling, his eyes briefly trailed to Alluka's bedroom door. The crack it left ajar was enough for him to see the very edge of her bed. The night sounds from the city flowed in through the slightly open window by the balcony. Alluka had assured him everything would be okay, but to lay low in public until everything settled down.

_ Lots of things had changed about the world… _ He thought, idly.  _ Was it worth letting Gon leave?  _ His mind supplied seconds later, causing him to press his lips into a line.  _ Unnecessary, me-- _ he felt silly addressing himself-- _ it's not like he abandoned me... _

His stomach twisted into knots, and he rolled over to stuff his face into the couch cushion. Eyes squeezed shut, he laid still, barely moving a muscle as he wished for sleep to finally take him.  _ Unnecessary and uncalled for. I'll see him soon enough.  _ He inhaled deeply,  _ for now, I have to enjoy my time back with Alluka. _ That last one helped calm his uncharacteristic thoughts.

"Maybe I should've asked Alluka what other side effects there are to that curse…" He muttered into the fabric. How's he supposed to cope with something he hasn't had to deal with before? "Man, this  _ suucks _ ." He groaned as quietly as he could, rolling again until he was on his stomach. 

With shut eyes, he focused on the sound of passing cars until he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

  
•

When he awoke the next morning, it was from the distinct smell of food that was carried through the apartment. He shifted first, letting out a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes from sleep. Throat feeling too dry to consider calling out to his sister he chose to get up instead. 

Alluka turned as soon as he stepped into the kitchen space as if she sensed his presence. She smiled as he yawned, she greeted in a happy tone, "good morning, brother." 

"G' morning, Alluka." He croaked, and she turned to grab him a glass of water. Handing it to him, he thanked her in a whisper and downed the liquid. Letting out an audible exhale as he placed the glass down on the counter. “You cooked all this?” 

"Mhm, eat as much as you want," she said, pushing him over to the table she sat across from him. 

"Thanks for the food, Alluka!" Killua grinned, picking up a stack of pancakes and strips of bacon. 

She laughed as he dug in with vigour. Listing out the many things she wanted to show him now that he was back. He didn't comment on the sad gleam in her eye, possibly from the fact that she was so patient when waiting. Never truly knowing if he was actually going to come back. 

She ushered him to get ready right after he finished eating. Pushing him into the bathroom and assuring him he could probably have one of her basic shirts and pants that were a size too big for her. (Also adding the fact she enjoyed wearing baggy clothes on a weekend night.)

Once he was done and dressed, Alluka took hold of his arm and shoved the sunglasses and beanie into his arms. Then they were out the door and in the elevator. 

"Okay, so we lay low while you show me around, right?" Killua asked as they stepped into the lobby. Making their way to the main entrance. "I still stick out like a sore thumb y' know." 

"It'll be fine, and plus, I'm a good escape artist." She said, matter-of-factly. But Killua knew she didn't want to waste time, her whole being and aura screamed excitement.

Killua rose a brow, "you're… like, fifty-seven now, Luluka. I never pegged you as an escape artist at forty-seven. You could cover as my aunt or something now." He knew she was aware that it was teasing but she stopped on the sidewalk, and so did he. 

"I guess," she laughed, looking down, "but um… it's been so long since  _ anyone _ has referred to me that way." She mutters, a bit embarrassed. 

"Oh, really?" He gives her a smile, "well I'm here now to call you that, if you're okay with it, of course." 

"Yeah!" She said, her head snapping over to look at him. "Okay let's keep going."

"Right." He agreed, taking a spot by her side as they continued. She talked long about the new agriculture and perks of modern society. Which was helpful when he needed to start adapting to how things are now. 

"Do people still…  _ you know _ , do all that magic stuff?" He asks when they turn down a more empty street. While she told him that magic is no longer spoken of, she would know if there are groups out there. 

Alluka hums in thought, "I've seen a few groups online, social media is a good way to find it. But none in the area who are outwardly looking. It's basically banned in plenty of areas now. Too dangerous for people to keep doing openly." 

"Ah, makes sense." 

"Were you thinking about… going into that, again?"

"Probably not," he shrugs, placing his hands into the pockets of his pants as they continued along. "To taxing to relearn stuff, and plus, it's probably not necessary with all the… new modern tech." He then added a moment after, "plus, you said it's banned in a lot of places. I don't wanna get in trouble for it."

She nods, understanding. Her attention snaps back to their surroundings, seemingly spotting something. "Ah, let's go over there." She tells him, pointing off to the distance. His gaze followed the way she pointed, the familiar scene of the park. And much to Killua's lack of surprise, and there it was, the empty pedestal where he was placed. There were still plenty of people in the area, surrounding it, asking questions. But Alluka steered past them and to a more vacant place with benches not that far off.

"Lilia." Alluka greeted with a wide smile. "I'd like you to meet someone." 

Killua looked at the older woman who sat upon one of the benches. A small smile stretched on her face and she extended a hand. "Lilia Shidehara, you must be the famous Killua then?" She asks with a gentle teasing tone. Killua takes her hand to shake, and he shrugs with an awkward smile. His other hand moves up to remove the sunglasses on his face.

"I wouldn't call myself famous, but I guess in a way?" He retracts his hand, "it's nice to meet you. Thank you for keeping Alluka company all this time." 

She rose a brow, "and how did you figure that one?" Her voice hinted at general curiosity, maybe a little awe.

"A good sense, I suppose. I can tell from Alluka's expression. You're familiar to her, and from what you just said, she's told you about me."

That one earned a hearty laugh from the woman while Alluka sputtered. "Observative, a good quality." She commented.

"Uh, thank you..?" He sits down when Alluka does, blue eyes peering over to the crowd. "How long have they been there?" He asks the older woman, eyes having yet to stray from the group.

"Early," Lilia answers, exasperated almost. "Very early, I'm surprised no one has recognized you yet." She says, humming. 

"Same," Killua puts the sunglasses back on after her comment. Running from a mob of people who want to hunt him down -- probably trampling him in the process -- to ask him tons of questions wasn't exactly the most… ideal or fun. 

"Where's that boy who helped you?" She asks suddenly, and Killua's mind rears back when reminded that Gon's not  _ there _ .

"Uh- he was only here for a school trip so… they had to go back." Killua swallows the lump in his throat, but Alluka sends him a knowing and sympathetic look that has him sighing. 

"Young love…" Lilia trails off before continuing a beat later, "when do you plan to see him again?" 

"A week? I just… wanted to stay with Alluka a little bit more. Y'know, after being like  _ that _ for a long time."

"That is understandable." She murmurs, squinting a little toward the group. "Uh-oh, tabloids coming in at two o'clock. You two should probably go now." She said subtly motioning to the oncoming group before shoo-ing them with her hand. 

Alluka stood up immediately and bowed in thanks before dragging Killua up and away from the advancing crowd. Killua managed to call a curt 'goodbye' to the older woman before he was sure she was out of hearing range. 

"What are tabloids?" 

" _ Vultures _ ." Alluka sighs, letting a pause run through before saying a little more; "they can be bad press sometimes. Things will run its course and I'm sure they'll leave eventually." Their fast walking pace slows to a more normal one.

"Oh, okay…" Killua glances back, eyebrows raising when he realized there were still a few people jogging after them. The one in front waving a notepad frantically in an attempt to gain their attention. "Oh, shit-- Luka -- I think they're still chasing us." 

She stopped, looking back, her lips turn into an irritated scowl and she turns to him quickly. "Look, you go and lose them in the crowd, they're harmless but I'll try to discourage them and say you're in a hurry." She pushes him forward, "okay? Okay, good. Now  _ go _ ."

And like that, he was shoved into the crowd. 

  
  


•°•

  
  


Gon was basically bombarded with questions when he sat down on that bus ride home. Barely making sense of everyone's words, he was grateful when Bisky stepped in and shouted for everyone to quiet down and sit in their respective spots. 

"So… what are you gonna tell your aunt?" Zushi asks from beside him, Gon leans his head against the window. His cheek squished against the glass as he replies;

"I dunno, the truth?" 

Zushi falls silent after mumbling a small, "alright." The bus' chatter flowing around them. Gon hadn't answered anyone else about it after that. With him clearing ignoring and tuning out their questions and teasing, they left him alone. Hoping to probe him for information later. Even his own friends understood well enough not to bother him, realizing the cloudy look on his face. He was lost in his own thoughts while he watched the scenery run by. 

Mito apparently hadn't heard or seen anything about the incident until that morning. And as soon as Gon came home, she told him to sit in the living room as soon as he entered. 

"Mito-san?" Gon mumbled while she sat beside him. "Is this about what happened on the trip?" 

She sighed, "yes, I just want to know everything I should. And if I expect this white-haired fellow to drop by anytime soon." The warm smile she gave him had Gon relaxing his tense muscles immediately.

"A week-- he said a week from now." 

She gave him a blank look before bringing a hand to her mouth and stifling her laugh. "Oh of course, but tell me the whole story. And a little bit about…?" 

"Killua!" 

Brown hues flickered with amusement. "Killua, tell me about him too." 

Suddenly excited from her interest, Gon dove into the story from the start. The strange calling in his gut, the pull, the warmth and tingling sensation when they were close. And she laughed when he recalled the brief kiss once she asked. 

"So you are soulmates." She whispered breathlessly with a smile when he finished. "I'm excited to meet this…young man then." Her eyes narrowed, "but with any partner you choose, if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down, understood?"

Gon nodded vigorously, "yes ma'am!" They laughed together. "But I doubt Killua would hurt me intentionally." 

"I'm sure he wouldn't," she agreed, patting his shoulder, "but it's my job as your aunt and guardian to give that warning." 

Gon grinned, "of course." 

Mito stood up, kissing the top of his head. "Go and get washed up and unpack your stuff now." 

"Thank you, Mito-san." 

"Anytime, Gon."

  
  


•°•

  
  


"You're coming on the ride with me?" Killua looked at her incredulously. "You don't have to, I'll be fine."

She held up a hand that mocked his words, "yes well, those will be your final last words and we both know it." She frowned at him, "I'm coming with you, just to drop you off before coming back. It's not a big deal." 

"Fine fine, so you're actually gonna pose as my aunt?" 

She smirked at him with mischief, "of course! You understand I enjoy bossing you around." 

_ I thought that was Nanika's job,  _ Killua thought and was about to say it aloud until he remembered that Nanika wasn't with her anymore. "Wow, what an amazing sister you are." He smiled a little though, "Nice to see you haven't changed much around me though."

She smiled at that too and examined the bag he held. New clothes and essentials packed up that they picked up on Thursday. "Do you have everything?"

"Aye aye," he responded. 

She dismissed it and with a final look over the room, she nodded and they took their leave. On the way to the stop, he texted Gon of their leave. Receiving a smiley face as a reply. 

The bus ride had Killua buzzing with anticipation. He bounced his leg as he spoke with Alluka, wanting to distract himself to make things feel faster. Which only worked for a few minutes before he fell to the annoying emotion called boredom. He traced figures onto his knee. Not realizing the figures he was subconsciously drawing until Alluka rested a hand on his. Stopping him. 

Oh…  _ oh _ . 

There was a faint glow from the pale blue circle on his skin, and Killua cursed under his breath. Wiping out the spell immediately. " _ Sorry _ ." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She says, letting go of his hand. "I know they drilled it all into your memory, you could do it in your sleep if you had to." 

"Yeah," he agrees quietly, "but still." He looked down to where the circle was, the tingling had yet to fade from the little bits of magic he used. Back then, you'd need books and items of the such to make and use spells. Those more gifted could chalk it using their own aura. The Zoldycks fell into the latter. And growing up, they had repeatedly drilled magic exercises through him until he fainted from the loss of aura and magic consumption. 

"I'm trying to avoid using that now." He finished.

Alluka nodded, "you don't have to stop completely, I understand there was another half of having that power that you liked…" She replied just as quietly, then looked down to her lap. It was fortunate they were alone near the back of the bus. Less of a chance people would overhear. "That one spell, the one I asked you to show me and Nanika all the time. Reminded me of fireworks since mother and father wouldn't let me go out to see it?" 

He nods, remembering it clearly. "What about it?" 

"You liked casting it, didn't you?" She turned back to him, slanted eyes meeting his. "I'm just saying there were a lot of things you liked just as much as you hated."

"I guess…" He mused, and her words stuck with him throughout the rest of the ride. 

Two hours later, they arrived at their stop. Stepping off the bus and thanking the driver before looking around. So while Alluka looked through her phone for a map, Killua took in their surroundings. 

"Hmm… should be a fifteen-minute walk from here," Alluka told him, slipping her phone back into her bag. "Ready to go?" Killua opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a loud voice calling to them. 

"Hey! You two!!" 

Alluka tilted her head and Killua turned on his heel to face the mystery person. Both Zoldycks eyes squinted at the younger teen. Then it was Alluka who spoke up first in recognition, "ah! You're one of Gon's friends aren't you?"

The brunette grinned at them, bowing in greeting before introducing himself. "Yes! My name is Zushi! Nice to formally meet you both." 

"Alluka," she replied, eyes flicking to Killua. "And my --  _ technically _ \-- older brother."

"Killua." He said in response. Zushi nodded curtly, so then the white-haired teen asked, "what're you doing here?"

"Picking up groceries." The other said, pointing to the larger building. "That mall has a grocery attached." He looked back at them, eyes trained on Killua mostly. "Are you going to Gon's then?" 

Killua hummed in the affirmative, while Alluka replied with a small "ai". Zushi bows again, "then tell him and Mito-san I said hello! I'll be going, nice to meet you Killua, and seeing you again Alluka-san." 

They waved as Zushi walked further away. The siblings looked to each other before heading on their own way.

  
•

Gon sprung to his feet as soon as he saw two approaching figures through the open window. Mito, who glanced his way every few minutes or so from where she sat on the couch, rose a brow. Gon had situated himself at the window near the front door ever since Killua announced he and Alluka were on their way. And hadn’t moved since. Mito wondered if he could ever get bored when his mind fell by narrowed thoughts aimed at one specific thing. 

The boy threw open the door and beamed widely as his eyes caught wide sparkling blue hues. Scrambling off the porch and nearly falling face-first into the cement, he broke into a sprint towards the two.

“ _ KILLUA! _ ” 

“ _ Gon! _ ” The bag in his hand was dropped, more than braced when Gon flew into him, basically tackling both of them onto the grass of a neighbour’s lawn. The tanned boy bursts into laughter, hiding his face in the crook of Killua’s neck like fitting in two puzzle pieces.

“You’re here!  _ Finally! _ ” He said, nearly cooed, happily. Feeling Killua’s hands rest on his back. 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for waiting.” Gon could tell there was a smile on his face, squeezing him a little bit tighter. 

“I missed you.” Gon admitted, pulling his head away so he could look down at the other. “Did you miss me too?” 

Killua rose a single brow at his question, "' course, why even ask?" Grinning broadly, Gon pushed himself up, helping Killua to his own feet. 

"Because," he replied cheekily. Finally turning to Alluka. "Thank you for coming as well, Alluka-san!" 

She bowed her head in acknowledgement, smiling contentedly at them. "Of course, perhaps…can I meet your aunt too?" 

"Of course! Mito-san would love to have you over!" He exclaimed. Then swiped the bags Killua was carrying, giggling as he ran off back towards his house. A shouting Killua and laughing Alluka following in tow. 

Mito-san was standing at the open front door. A welcoming smile on her lips as the three grew near. 

Gon bounded up the porch first, extending both arms out to gesture to Killua and Alluka. Introducing both of them with an excited look. 

"It's nice to finally meet both of you," Mito laughed, shaking Alluka's hand, "Gon has been talking about you both non-stop I was wondering if he'd lose his voice!" 

"Sounds like him." Killua snickered, and then elbowed by Alluka. He coughed, "sorry, nice to meet you too. Mito-san…" 

Instead of taking his hand to shake it, she pulled him by the hand into a hug. Patting his back and then pulling away. "So you're the infamous Killua Gon gushes over. Take care of my nephew, got it?" Her eyes harden, her tone turned into firm steel. Killua blinked, taken aback by the change in tone before nodding vigorously. He glanced to Gon who was red at the first part of her words. 

Like a switch, Mito smiled again, inviting them inside and to the dining table to talk over tea. 

"My mother is asleep at the moment upstairs," she explained, "sugar and milk?" 

Alluka turned her head towards the ginger woman. "Yes, please. And lots of sugar for my brother." Killua sputtered.

" _ Alluka _ ." Killua slapped his hand on the table, leaning forward to glare (albeit, half-heartedly) at her. 

"What?" She said, slyly. A pleasant grin on her face. Eyes lighting up when the cups were placed down in front of them by the other woman. "Thank you." Killua copied her words soon after, much quieter as he tried the sweetness of the liquid. Gon's legs swung back and forth from where he sat across from the Zoldyck boy. Gon's feet touching his every few swings or so. 

"You're welcome." Mito chuckled, eyeing how her nephew continued to stare at the other from across the table. "When do you plan to go back?" 

"Ah," Alluka hums, tapping her fingers against the table. "I had planned to head back after dropping off, brother. Though I may take a few detours to explore around here." She explains. 

Mito sits back, nodding as she took it in. "Well if you ever drop by longer you're welcome to stay here if needed." Gon looked to his aunt, slightly surprised that she was so welcoming already. But when her eyes met Gon's he realized that she already had enough trust in them. 

Alluka's eyes widen a little, also taken aback by the offer. Offering a wide smile, she replies, "thank you, you're very kind for this. I will certainly think about it, but I do still have other matters at home to attend to." 

"Of course!" Mito leans on her hands, elbows propped up on the table. "Seeing as Killua is already going to stay here for the time being. We don't mind if you decide to as well at any time. Just a little heads up would be appreciated." 

"Gon," Alluka said, causing amber orbs to be drawn to her with attention. "You're aunt is a wonderful woman." 

Both Gon and Mito laughed at her comment. "I know right! Told you!" Gon said. 

Killua stayed silent, appreciating the warm atmosphere and homely-ness the situation carried. He silently agreed with Alluka whole-heartedly. 

  
  


•°•

  
  


His sister had decided to leave an hour later, exchanging her number with Mito's in case of an emergency. She hugged both him and Gon tightly before bidding them goodbye. 

As soon as she left, Gon excitedly suggested he showed Killua around. Especially to his favourite spots in the forest near their house.

Hand-in-hand, he leads him along through the forest. Jumping over roots and dodging branches. And when the dark-haired teen stopped suddenly, turning his head back to Killua and bringing a single finger to his lips.

Raising his brows, he shut his mouth before any questions could escape him. Gesturing for Gon to continue, the other teen grinned and shifted over. He pointed towards a tree less than a few meters away. Roots poked out from the ground and there was a visible burrow under it. 

Seconds passed, and while Killua was just about ready to start walking again. There was a very focused look on Gon's face that made him stand there and wait. His blue hues squinted at the burrow, only the sounds of birds chirping and the occasional rustle of grass filled his ears. 

And then… a rabbit- 

Killua's lips pursed in surprise, watching as light brown ears poked out of the hole. Gon looked to him expectantly with a grin that shone like the sun. 

" _ It's cute _ ." He mouthed a moment later, watching it jump out of the burrow and stills. Ears flicking before it bounced off through shrubs, past trees, and out of sight. 

"Right!?" Gon exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Come, we're getting closer to the lake!" 

"Lake?" 

Gon hummed in confirmation, "yeah. Let's hurry! It's better when you see it yourself." 

With newfound enthusiasm, Gon pulled Killua along much quicker than before. Laughing and shouting a warning whenever they had to duck under anything. Killua was sure his hair had picked up leaves along the way. But when they reach Gon's destination, the water sparkles and looks like glittering stones as the light hits it just right. 

Gon doesn't hesitate to kick off his shoes and socks before running into the shallow end. Killua eyes the water a little longer before following his actions and stepping into the lake. The water is cooler in contrast to the warm sun that rained down on them through the leaves and clouds.

They take a seat on a protruding rock from the water, enough for both their butts to fit and have their feet-up to their knees dipped into the water.

"So?" Gon looks to him, eyes searching for any comments. 

"It's nice, I guess." He replies, "relaxing."

"Did you get time to relax before… the curse?" Gon asks, because the tone Killua had replied in seemed like it was foreign to him.

"Not often, but I took what I could." He shrugged, kicking his feet and getting droplets on both of them. Neither flinched. “My family tended to keep me busy with stuff. If it’s not jobs, it’s training. I only got more time to relax when I left the estate with Alluka.” 

Gon absorbed anything Killua said about his past and present like a sponge. Eventually dragging him away from the lake and further into the forest. Spending the morning exploring before Gon realized they should head back to his home for lunch. Which was gratefully prepared by Mito. When Killua finally got to meet Gon's grandmother. The old woman smiled slowly and welcomed him with open arms.

Both Mito and Abe were interested to learn more about Killua as well, respecting anything that felt too out of bounds where he’d refuse to answer.

So overall, for the past few hours of being here, Killua felt accepted by both Freecss and would willingly stay here forever even if his life didn't depend on it. 

_ "You're amazing," _ Gon would tell him. From the moment after he finished his whole backstory to the second they were alone doing dishes. 

And now while Killua had settled onto his own mattress. Set up next to Gon's bed. He found himself flustered, turning away from those honest eyes. 

"You're way more amazing than me." He replies in a mutter, "everything about this place is amazing." 

Gon hums, "you're not wrong about the second part, but to me, you're  _ way _ cooler." He drags out the 'y' in 'way', hanging his head upside down off the side of the bed. He's turned to Killua, that grin as bright as the sun's light ever so present. 

Killer struggles to sputter out a mere thanks, but Gon doesn't seem perturbed by it in any way. 

Gon stays quiet, so Killua's thoughts begin to run. 

"Can I show you something cool then?" The Zoldyck speaks up. Turning his head to look at Gon.

"Of course!" The other teen exclaims. Tumbling off his bed and onto the mattress below. "Anytime!"

Killua finds himself smiling along too, and he holds out an open palm. "Give me your hand." 

Gon, like in a trance, places his hand over Killua's. Who proceeds to turn it, open palm, upwards. "Hold still, it might tingle." Gon nods furiously, eyes flickering from Killua's face to their hands.

Second nature kicked in, and Killua traced a small circle onto the skin. Little bits of his power laced with each little bit of contact he traced onto the tanned calloused hand. His brows furrowed and lips pressed tighter as his mind was zoned on focusing. 

Part of him registered the small  _ 'Woah' _ that left Gon as the circle lit up. Killua sighed, a small smile growing as he held out his other hand. Gon didn't miss a beat as he placed his free right hand onto Killua's. Cupping the hand, he guided it over the open palm. 

Gon's eyes lit up in sync with how his smile widened further until his cheeks hurt. The strange circle Killua magically drew onto his palm started to feel warmer between his hands. Not a painful heat, just like getting your hands on freshly cooled cookies. ( _ Gon always loves when it's Mito-San's cookies. Any kind she makes is always the best, he'd tell her. _ ) 

The teen gasped, "now what!?" Escaping him suddenly when a ray of light peeked from the cracks between palms. As though Killua shrunk tens of thousands of stars, the slender pale hands moved his off the left palm. Like small fireworks, it seemed to just…  _ shoot out _ from the ball of light residing on his hand. 

And Gon noted it was one of the prettiest and magnificent things he has ever seen. 

Other than Killua, of course. 

_ He's very entranced in the mini-light show, _ Killua thought, smiling just as wide. It felt  _ nice, _ to use magic again for something without malice. It was  _ especially _ nice that the person he's showing it too was  _ Gon. _ Killua was willing to show all his fancy little tricks that he'd come up with to Gon. 

And in the confines of Gon Freecss bedroom, Mito could hear the laughter and joyful voices of both teens. Deciding that she was glad whatever lead Gon to find Killua, happened as it did.

  
  


  * °•

  
  


The man stared up at the average looking home. Face blank, but assessing. 

"So this is where he's been…" The man's lips twitched, almost a smile.  _ I'm glad Onii-chan found a homely place. _

Kalluto Zoldyck stepped up onto the porch, knocking, waiting. His shoulder-length hair was swept by the gentle breeze, and he could find that even waiting at the front door, the atmosphere was welcoming.

"Hello there ma'am." 

The ginger-haired woman blinked, a welcoming yet curious smile grew on her face. "Hello there, can I help you with something?" 

"I was hoping I could speak to Killua Zoldyck briefly," Kalluto said, pushing away a strand of hair from his face. 

"Who are you?" Her tone isn't rude, more or less inquisitive. He doesn't take the suspicious narrowing of her eyes to heart.

"Kalluto Zoldyck, Killua-nii's brother." Her face softens immediately, and she nods.

"Please wait here." She says, allowing him to step inside at the mention of being Killua's sibling. He watches as she takes off to the staircase, cupping a hand around her mouth as she calls.

"Killua! Gon!" 

"Just a second Mito-san!" 

Kalluto stared wide-eyed as a teen ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last few steps. 

Brown hues met Kalluto's pinkish ones. "Oh! Hello! Who are you?" 

Kalluto gave a meek smile, his attention and gaze snapping to the sound of light footsteps. 

Upon Killua's descent of the stairs, he paused. Blue eyes wide and gleaming with disbelief. 

"Kalluto!?" 

"Hello, Nii-chan." 

"You… how did you find me?" Killua's lips twitched, Kalluto frowned at his tone. "Why are you here?" 

Mito looked almost defensive when she noticed the bite to Killua's words. Gon stood there confused.

Kalluto looked away, "I asked Alluka-nee." Which brought Killua's tensed posture to falter. "I was envious when I heard she was there to help when you came back." 

"You wanted to check up on me." Killua clarifies. Receiving a weak nod. 

"I wanted to make sure for myself that you'd be fine." Kalluto finally turns back to him. "Half our family aren't concerned over breathing down your neck anymore." 

"Yeah… so I've heard." Killua finally takes the rest of the steps until he's reached the floor. Pointing to the couch, he turns his head to Mito. "Can he stay for a while?"

"If you're fine with him staying." She replies slowly, looking between them. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." 

Kalluto looks to the teen next to his (younger? Is Killua just his younger sibling now?) brother. Watching with apt attention how Killua looks at him, the easy way how their hands slip into each other. 

_ I didn't need to check up on him at all,  _ Kalluto muses,  _ he already seems to fit right in.  _ His slanted eyes meet Gon's, and when he walks with them to the living room he speaks his thoughts out loud.

"You make brother very happy." Killua sputters, Gon just smiles. "Thank you." 

Kalluto sits down upon the soft cushions, feeling it sink under his weight. Gon seems to be beaming at him, and Kalluto wonders if this is what Alluka-nee meant by  _ 'his soulmate is like a ray of sun'. _ Which sounds accurate enough. 

"Then I get your blessing right?" Gon asks the older Zoldyck. Killua's head snaps to his partner, eyes beginning to narrow. 

"Blessing?" Kalluto blinks, confused.

"To marry Killua!" Pink eyes stare, glancing over to his brother who is glaring daggers at Gon's side. 

"No marriage until you're done school and have a stable job!" He hears the tanned boy's aunt shout from the other room. 

Gon groans in protest, and Killua pounces to attack. Kalluto Zoldyck can't help but start laughing.


	2. Sequel Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a little after Mended Flesh, Killua has a hard time with new technology and phrases, but is surprisingly good at video games [Mario Kart].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by User: liyah

“Killua! What are you doing?” Gon peaks over the couch and over Killua’s shoulder. In the other teen’s hand was his phone. 

Wait-- his phone?

“Killua! What are you doing with my phone?!” Gon doesn’t snatch the phone back, but his shout causes the other to flinch and almost drop it in surprise. (Which-- for a fact _ isn’t _cause he didn’t know Gon was there, more like his ears cannot survive in such close proximity to Gon’s shouting.)

“I’m looking at it! Duh,” Killua sends a glare, “it’s so different from the phones before!” 

“You’re looking through my messages with Zushi,” he points out, also quite literally pointing at the screen. 

“Well a box popped up and it was from Zushi.” Killua smoothly responded like it wasn’t a breach of privacy or anything. (Not like Gon cared all that much, he really didn’t have much to hide from Killua.) 

“What does this mean?” The white-haired boy’s voice carries Gon’s attention back from his own thoughts. Killua was holding up his phone, the screen displaying a meme that Zushi had sent him a few minutes ago. 

  
  
  


Gon couldn’t hold back the snort that left him, opening his mouth and looked at Killua, only to break into a wheezing laugh. “I-_ it’s _\--” Killua stared at him, almost in horror as he tried to explain over his own laughter. 

“How is this so funny?” Killua muttered, glancing at the screen. Did he just break Gon? 

“Killua you better not be hurting my son!” White hair shot up like a cat at Mito’s voice from upstairs.

“N-Not at all Mito-san!” He responded over Gon’s laughter, his boyfriend just about ready to double-over.

“I-I’m sorry, Killua…” He manages, out of breath. “I just ahhh-- it’s a joke from a game called Minecraft.” 

Killua stares again, brows furrowed and very much so confused. That’s _it_? That’s what he was laughing about?! 

“Sit.” A pale hand pats at the spot next to him, “sit and explain cause-- _ holy shit _ Gon, you suck.”

•°•

Blue eyes pierced his soul, and Gon can feel the judgement being thrown upon him. _ Ok so maybe it _ was _stupid, _ he thinks idly. _ I did laugh a lot for something so simple. _

“There are more images,” Killua says slowly as if he was afraid to spit it out. “Those… ‘memes’ that you have in your photos.” Ah, so that’s why he sounded hesitant. “How do you write a reply? I wanna tell Zushi how you were weird enough to laugh at this for two minutes and then need to take about six minutes to explain cause you started laughing _ again _.” 

“Oh!” Gon leans over, resting his chin on Killua’s shoulder. He pointed at the screen, “that’s where you’d type in a message.” 

He watched, head still on his shoulder, as he typed out a long reply of what he basically told him. 

Zushi had replied quickly;

  
  


** zUwUshi (don’t let him see the contact name) at 2:14 pm:** _bruh, tell Gon he low-key needs to get his lungs checked cause he shouldn’t be alive from how hard he laughs at memes _

**zUwUshi (don’t let him see the contact name) at 2:14 pm:** _But that’s a big mood _

  
  


When Killua read over it quietly under his breath, the small pauses at reading told Gon enough.

He’d be here for a while. 

  
  


And a while it was indeed.

“Your generation is strange with your slang.” Killua comments, “but since I look like your generation I need to get used to it all.” 

Gon hums in agreement, “I can show you my Nintendo console!” 

Killua peers at him, eyes filled with interest. “Okay,” he agrees easily. Taking his hand, Gon pulls him upstairs to his room. He barely took the time to use it lately, Killua was his main focus during the visits. 

  
  


"Killua! How are you so good at this?!" 

Blue eyes peer at Gon, it reminds him of a cat who was about to push something off a shelf and it _knew _not to do so. 

"Beginners luck," he grinned. Maybe it was, since every time he lagged behind, the whimsical box of random items gifts him red shells. 

"You've won the past ten rounds!" Gon sulks, sinking down onto the floor. Killua kisses him on the cheek, and it does wonders with making him feel better. 

"And don't you forget it." 

Okay, so back to sulking it was.


End file.
